


Origin

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lucy Jones [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lucy Jones is staying at the burrow with the Weasleys.This is going to be there fourth year on Hogwarts. This year there is special event.And that doesn't sound like a quiet year.All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own the character Lucy Jones and her own storyline.This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name.
Series: Lucy Jones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397179





	1. Prologue

_Dumbledore,_

_You asked me to send you a letter once I found the time. Here is it._

_Everything is going as well as can be expected and my health is improving._

_How is he? Did he and his friends get the grades they wanted?_

_I hope this letter arrives to you in good conditions._

_S._

……………………….

_It’s good to hear your health is improving. All the students are enjoying their summer. The weather is perfect to sit outside and enjoy a nice cold beverage._

_You didn’t say anything about J.’s health. How is she?_

_Dumbledore._

_………………………_

_Dumbledore,_

_J.’s health wasn’t really improving, only the slightest. She left to meet some of her old friends, or so I suspect. Why is this in of any of your interest? And don’t tell me this is nostalgy. You don’t really know one another._

_But I do agree on the weather, it’s definitely improving._

_S._

…………………..

Dumbledore puts the point of the pen on the paper but doesn’t write anything down. He lays his pen down and stands up. He paces up and down.

When he sits down, he takes his pen once more.

_Do you remember Lucy. She is one of Harry’s friends. She doesn’t know this, but J. is her mother._

_It’s not for Lucy to know yet, I don’t know how this news could affect her._

_…._

_______________________________

Julie walks through the gardens and sits down on a bench. Things have improved since arriving here. She trusts Narcissa. She is and was the only one she could talk with. Ask her opinion and trust her to be honest about it. She told her there was no news of her daughter. Julie remembers giving her away. Narcissa told her she thought it the only way to protect her innocent child from harm and judgment.

She was wright. The next day she was arrested, not that she did anything to stop them. Somehow, she believed she deserved a punishment, but not her daughter.

Narcissa comes her way, holding something close: ‘It’s a letter.’ She whispers when she sits down next to Julie.

‘Does it say who it is?’

‘No, but it contains your secret symbol. Who did you tell?’

‘I wouldn’t be out here, without him.’ Julie says and opens the envelop: ‘But I have no clue what it contains.’ She unfolds the letter and Narcissa reads along with her.

_J. I know you said to only contact you if it’s necessary. But I want to let you know that I saw Lucy. She looks just like you. She made a few friends at Hogwarts and is sorted in Gryffindor, the same house as Harry. I know everything is going well for her and that she people looking out for her, support her._

_S._

Narcissa looks at her friend: ‘She is okay.’

‘I know.’

‘If you want, I’ll ask my son to keep an eye on her during school? They’re in the same year.’

Julie nods: ‘That would be nice.’


	2. chapter 1

Lucy Jones, a young girl with brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is good at potions but has difficulty with transfigurations. She is a witch and studies at a school especially for wizards, Hogwarts. This year is going to be her fourth year.

But first, the rest of the summer. She is staying at the burrow with a few of her best friends. Ron and Ginny, they asked their mother if she could stay with them. Lucy is an orphan; she didn’t have a place to go home to. And the Weasley’s are a full household, there is always something to do, someone to talk with. A place to feel like home…

__________________

Ron runs upstairs followed by his sister Ginny and his brothers George and Fred, the twins. Percy is upstairs, probably working on one of his urgent rapports. Lucy stands up and gets the plates. Mrs. Weasley brushes off some crumbs from her apron: ‘You don’t have to help, Lucy. You know I can call one them down, Ron, or Fred…’

‘I like to help.’ Lucy replies and cleans the table. It’s something she started doing the first day she arrived here, helping with the dishes.

‘I wish the others would think the same way you do.’ Mrs. Weasley sighs: ‘You saw them run upstairs again, to go do whatever makes all that noise.’ They hear a small explosion: ‘One day they will blow up the whole house, but they never listen.’ She turns to Lucy: ‘I’m sorry dear, the twins are not good for my blood pressure. I’ll finish drying and putting stuff away.’

Lucy nods and pulls up the thing in the sink and the water drains away: ‘Are you ok?’

‘Yes Lucy, now go and enjoy your summer.’ Mrs. Weasley holds a bottle of water and puts in back in the fridge.

…………………

Lucy goes upstairs, taking two steps at the same time and opens the door to her and Ginny’s room: ‘There you are.’ Ginny jumps of her bed: ‘You got to help set up and airbed for Hermione.’

‘She arrives today?’ Lucy says surprised.

‘The Quidditch world cup is almost about to start. Hermione arrives tonight and we are supposed to get Harry tomorrow.’ Ginny burst of energy. The Quidditch world cup, Ginny doesn’t stop talking about it. Lucy thought her friend was obsessed with her secret trainings last year. It got a lot worse. But Lucy also got a lot better at not only controlling her broom, but tactics as well.

‘I’m curious to see them play. I mean they are the professionals. They’re supposed to be better than what I have seen so far, right?’

Ginny nods enthusiastic: ‘It’s the finals Lucy.’

‘Yeah, that and I only saw Harry play.’ He is the seeker of Gryffindor, there house: ‘He is good, but still.’ It would be fun to have Harry back around. She writes letters, and he sends her responses, but she misses her other friends who aren’t in the Weasley family. Lucy looks at the bag: ‘You take the pump?’

Ginny nods and they make Hermione’s bed: ‘You want to look at that assignment from potions, then I’ll finish the bed?’

‘Yeah sure, lay it on my bed.’ Lucy puts the bed in his spot between the other beds and feels: ‘It should be pretty comfy.’

‘I prefer my bed.’ Ginny laughs and takes the blankets for the bed.

There is knock on the door and it opens a moment later. Ron pops his head trough the opening of the door: ‘We’re needed downstairs. I think it’s about Hermione and Harry.’

Ginny puts the blankets down and follows her brother. Lucy steps out of the door and someone pushes her back in: ‘Sorry.’ Fred says and George adds: ‘Coming through.’

Lucy gets downstairs and everyone sits down at the table, except for Percy he is standing up: ‘Can we get this out of the way please, I have…’

‘A very important report to finish.’ George mocks.

‘It’s very important and I need to finish it as quickly as possible.’ Fred adds.

Mrs. Weasley gives them a look: ‘Stop it.’

Mr. Weasley looks at everyone: ‘Tonight Hermione will come.’

‘Is everything in order for that?’ Mrs. Weasley asks: ‘Ginny?’

‘Almost.’ Ginny answers: ‘I was making the bed when Ron barged in.’

‘Hé. I didn’t …’

‘We will get Harry tomorrow before dinner using the fireplace system.’ Mr. Weasley informs them.

‘I don’t know if they have one.’ Lucy says: ‘At least not one you can travel trough.’

‘How can they not have a working fireplace.’ Mr. Weasley exclaims.

‘Harry said they found it messy.’ Lucy tells them: ‘Maybe we can get him with the public transport. The train and the bus.’

‘Oh, and how does that work?’

‘Now is not the time Arthur.’ Mrs. Weasley says: ‘You think that’s easier?’

‘Not easier but will give Harry less trouble with his aunt and uncle.’ Lucy explains.

‘Maybe you should go with Arthur to pick up Harry tomorrow, when do you need to leave?’

‘Midday, I think?’

‘Okay that’s settled.’ Mrs. Weasley says, and Mr. Weasley tries to figure out how the ticket system will work and the muggle money.


	3. chapter 2

Later on, the day, after dinner Hermione arrives. Lucy is downstairs and goes to the hallway: ‘RON.’ She yells: ‘Hermione …’

He comes out of the kitchen: ‘You don’t need to shout.’

Hermione walks in and looks confused: ‘What are you doing in the kitchen?’

‘Eating.’ Lucy says at the same time as Ron says: ‘Getting a snack.’

Hermione laughs: ‘Could have expect that.’

‘Come, I’ll show you our room.’ Lucy says: ‘It’s Ginny’s room, we put up an airbed.’

_________________________

Lucy, Hermione and Ron sit in the backyard. The conversation is once again about the quidditch world cup. Ron explains Hermione what all the excitement is about: ‘How can you not look forward to it? It’s going to be brilliant.’

‘I do look forward to it, Ron.’ Hermione tells him: ‘Just not because of the presence of Krum. What makes him so special?’

‘Apparently he is really good. And a seeker like Harry.’ Lucy says.

Ron nods: ‘Lucy gets it.’

‘Nope.’ Lucy says and grins. She knows who he is, but that doesn’t make her think he is amazing. Ron does though: ‘I think it’s time to get Harry.’ She says and gets up.

___________________________

Mr. Weasley parks the car at the station. His hands are around the steering wheel. He looks forward, he is concentrating: ‘Now we take the bus?’ He asks: ‘And we need tickets for that. And those we get at a small shop that you don’t go inside, but that has an opening?’

‘Yes, you give the person some money, and she gives you the tickets. In the bus you give it to the driver.’

‘Interesting.’ He answers: ‘In the knight bus you don’t give anything to the driver. Is he concentrated enough to drive?’

‘You don’t give it to him while he is driving. The bus is in sixteen minutes.’

Mr. Weasley gets out and speaks over the car: ‘Timetable, I forgot.’

……………………..

Lucy rings the bell. Mr. Weasley stands next to her; he is looking around but stops when the door opens. The woman in the entrance must be Petunia, Harry’s aunt. She looks at Lucy and nods slowly and then she moves to Mr. Weasley and her face changes, showing what she thinks of him.

Mr. Weasley holds out his hand: ‘I’m Arthur. We’re here to get Harry.’

‘Petunia.’ she says but doesn’t take his hands.

Lucy smiles friendly: ‘I’m Lucy, can we come in to wait on him?’

Petunia nods slowly and moves aside to let them trough. The door closes behind them. When she enters the living. She sees an older overweight guy, Harry’s uncle Vernon. And in the armchair sits a younger version of him, Dudley.

‘Lucy.’ Harry gives her hug: ‘I’m so happy you’re here.’ He gives Mr. Weasley a hand: ‘Thank you to come and get me.’

‘Oh, it was not trouble.’ Mr. Weasley says: ‘Lucy here showed me how the bus-thing works. With tickets and stuff.’

Vernon coughs: ‘As you can see the boy is ready. So … you can go and take him … with you.’ Petunia nods, and Dudley looks upstairs. ‘Not yet.’ Vernon says under his breath.

‘You’re ready. Where is your luggage?’ Mr. Weasley asks.

‘I moved it to the hallway.’ Harry answers.

‘Ok, we’re get going.’ He says and looks at the Dursley’s: ‘Have a good afternoon… eh evening.’

…………………

Lucy helps Harry with his luggage: ‘And you’re happy to get going?’

‘Yes, and I appreciate you taking the bus.’ He says.

‘They wanted to use the fireplace-system.’ She grins. The Dursleys didn’t have a fireplace, it’s what she expected.

‘I don’t know what they would have done if they would be breaking through the wall.’ He says: ‘Maybe… No, this was better. So, what have you done at the Weasley’s?’


	4. Chapter 3

Harry follow Lucy when she opens the front door of the Burrow. They hear laughter from the kitchen.

‘Hé Harry.’ Ron says. He sits at the table with the twins and two other redheads, Lucy can only guess they’re their two older brothers.

George looks up: ‘They arrived save and sound.’

‘And on time.’ Fred laughs. Lucy raises an eyebrow: ‘We thought you we’re going to be late.’

‘Because of the many questions of our father.’ George adds.

One of the two Weasley’s that Lucy didn’t met yet, stands up: ‘Charlie.’ He says, holding his hand out. He was shorter than the others, shorter, but he has muscled arms. A large shiny burn covered his arm. She shakes his hand: ‘Lucy.’

‘And Harry.’ He says when he shakes his hand.

The other one holds his hand up: ‘I’m Bill’. His red hair, long, in a ponytail, he looks kind of cool.

‘They’re here for the world cup.’ Ron says.

‘Wouldn’t miss it.’ Charlie says.

‘Ron.’ Mrs. Weasley gets their attention: ‘You should show Harry where he is sleeping.’ Hermione and Ginny stand behind her.

‘Mom, he knows…’ Ron starts: ‘Ok, Harry come on.’ Ron goes upstairs, followed by Harry and Hermione. Ginny looks at Lucy, who nods in return. And both girls go up the stairs as well.

‘Not you two.’ Lucy hears Mrs. Weasley say to the twins.

‘What’s going on with them?’ Harry asks.

‘It’s the Weasley’s wizard wheezes.’ Ron says.

‘Heh?’

‘It’s an idea from the twins.’ Lucy tells Harry: ‘Their jokes and stuff. They’ve been working on them all summer.’

‘We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things, we thought they just liked the noise.’ Ginny adds.

Ron opens the door to his room: ‘You know my room.’ He says and the five of them go inside: ‘Fred and George are also sleeping here now. Because Charlie and Bill are both here.’ In the corner a small, fluffy owl hops up and down: ‘Shut up Pig.’ Ron turns around to look at the others: ‘Percy doesn’t want to share his room, because he has to work or something.’

‘Oh yeah, his secret report he is writing.’ Ginny says sarcastic and sits down on Ron’s bed.

‘It’s about cauldrons.’ Lucy says and chuckles.

‘Why is the owl named Pig?’ Harry asks changing toppings and sitting down on one of the matrasses. Hermione and Lucy follow his example and Ron sits next to his sister on his bed.

‘Because he is stupid.’ Ginny says: ‘It’s actually Pigwidgeon.’

‘Ginny called him that, because she thought it was cute.’ Ron says.

‘Yeah Ron tried to change it.’ Lucy tells them: ‘But it was too late.’

‘I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that.’ Ron adds to the story.

Harry looks around: ‘Where are Mina and Crookshanks.’ He asks looking from Hermione to Lucy.

‘They’re probably in the garden.’ Lucy says.

‘Mina learned Crookshanks to hunt the garden gnomes.’ Hermione says.

Lucy looks away from Harry: ‘It’s not a bad thing. They enjoy it.’

‘I guess that’s true.’ Hermione shrugs: ‘And Harry how was your summer? Did you get you support packages with extra food?’ It’s something they did, send candy or other delicious snacks. His nephew had been put on a diet and … they didn’t want Harry to suffer the same fate. Besides he doesn’t need dieting at all.

‘Yes, thank you.’ Harry says: ‘Without those cakes, I wouldn’t have made it.’

‘And have you…?’ Ron starts.

He is asking about Sirius; they were close involved with rescuing Harry’s godfather. But Ginny doesn’t anything about that. Maybe it’s best to keep it that way: ‘It think it’s time for dinner.’ Lucy says.

‘And I think they stopped arguing downstairs.’ Hermione adds.

………………

‘We eat outside.’ Mrs. Weasley says: ‘Can the five of you help with the table.’ She waves with her wand and potatoes go into the water with a splash. She sighs and waves again to clean up the water. Lucy starts handing out plates and cutlery. ‘It’s not that they don’t have any brains.’ Mrs. Weasley complains about the twins to herself: ‘They just don’t use it.’ She takes a pan and puts it on the stove, waving again with her wand to heat it up: ‘They will have to start, otherwise they’ll get in even more trouble.’

Lucy takes more things they might need and heads out: ‘I don’t know where we went wrong.’ She hears Mrs. Weasley says before she is outside. Mina runs past her. Lucy smiles at her cat and put the pot on the table. Charlie and Bill are already sitting down, while Fred and George help Hermione with the table: ‘Where are Harry, Ron.’

Ginny answers sitting down: ‘Ron needed to show something. They’ll be back.’

………………..

Around seven they’re all outside, eating. Everyone is talking. Ron is telling Harry about something that happened during the summer and Ginny and Hermione are talking too, Ginny looks at Lucy: ‘Don’t you think Hermione is right?’

‘Right about what?’

‘Lucy, you weren’t listening?’ Ginny says: ‘Tell us what you were thinking.’ She doesn’t know how to answer that question. Honestly, she was happy Harry was here… And Hermione of course.

Percy cough: ‘What about that secret event on the school.’

‘What is happening.’ Ginny asks.

‘It’s secret. I cannot tell you.’ Percy defends himself.

‘Come on Percy. I’m your brother.’ Ron tries: ‘You know, your own blood.’

‘I think Ireland.’ Charlies says: ‘They’re going to win this time.’ The topic changes, not going back to event. That evening is filled with the world cup. And suggestions about who would win and why.


	5. chapter 4

It is still dark when Mrs. Weasley shakes Lucy awake, and makes her way over to Ginny’s bed. Lucy looks at Hermione, who slowly starts waking up. Lucy throws the covers to the end of the bed and yawns.

When Lucy returns from the bathroom, she goes to stand at the end of Ginny’s bed: ‘Ginny. Stop sleeping.’ Ginny puts her pillow above her head. Lucy shrugs: ‘I guess you’ll miss the world cup.’

‘I’m up.’ Ginny says, she sits up: ‘I’m awake.’ She gets out of the bed and looks at Lucy, who is taking out some clothes from her suitcase. A pair of skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, short sleeves, oval neckline. Lucy never unpacked, she did a little, but she left her clothes in her suitcase. Lucy claimed it is easier this way.

……………….

Downstairs breakfast is ready. There is bread, cheese, chocolate. Lucy turns her head, Harry, Ron, Fred and George come down the stairs followed by Ginny.

‘Where are Bill, Charlie and Percy?’ George asks.

‘There going to aparate later.’ Mrs. Weasley says, and puts the orange juice on the table.

‘They can sleep longer that way.’ Mr. Weasley adds.

Lucy doesn’t know much about how to aparate, only that it’s difficult and that you need an exam to be allowed to aparate at all.

‘Why can’t we aparate.’ Fred complains.

‘Because you’re too young and didn’t take the exam yet.’ Mrs. Weasley tell him.

……………

Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lucy, Harry and Hermione leave the house. First, they need to walk to a meeting point. Lucy is talking with Hermione. They’re trying to image how the world cup will be. Lucy looks at Harry when asks something: ‘How does everyone get to the world cup, without catching too much attention.’

‘It’s a big organizational problem.’ Mr. Weasley tells them: ‘it’s that hundred thousand wizards wants to go to the world cup. And there isn’t ap place big enough that’s already muggle free. And imagine all those people gathering at the same place at the same time, like at platform 9 and ¾.’

‘So how did they work around it?’ Lucy asks.

‘We searched for a large empty deserted field. We put up a lot of anti-muggles-measures. The whole ministry has been working on it for months.’ He explains the plan they used. Not everyone can arrive at the same time. The ones that can, will aparate, and others can use portkeys. Mr. Weasley points ahead: ‘.We had to place two hundred Portkeys around Britain to transport thousands of wizards and that they will be using the one at Stoatshead Hill. And that’s where we’re going.’

‘What sort of objects are Portkeys?’ Harry asks.

‘Well, they can be anything. Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles won't go picking them up and playing with them...’

……………………………

Lucy legs become heavy while climbing up the hill. Ginny is a little behind her, but the rest is ahead of them. Not by a lot, but enough so she can see that Ron and Harry reach the highest point where Mr. Weasley is waiting for them. ‘Now we only need to find the portkey.’ He tells them when Lucy and Ginny walk up to them.

They spread out to try and find the object that could be the portkey. Lucy looks at Hermione, silently asking what it could be.

‘Like Mr. Weasley said, something that looks like garbage…?’

‘Here it is. Arthur.’ Someone shouts: ‘We’ve found it.’

The Weasley’s, Hermione, Lucy and Harry go towards the voice: ‘Amos.’ Mr. Weasley says and greets the man who had been shouting: ‘This is Amos Diggory he works in the ministry on the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? You probably know his son Cedric.’

Cedric has dark hair, and bright grey eyes, and two years older than Lucy. He is tall and he is handsome. But apart from that he is kind, he is like someone in Hufflepuff should be. He is a prefect and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Seeker. ‘Hey.’

Everyone says something back, only Fred and George only nod. Lucy looks at Cedric: ‘How are you? Good?’ Harry glance at her when she asks this.

Cedric nods: ‘It’s the world cup.’

‘by Merlin’s beard.’ Amos says: ‘Is that Harry Potter?’

‘Uhm … yes.’ Harry says.

‘Of course, Cedric said you’re in Hogwarts and he told me about that match last year. I told him, that’s something to tell your grandchildren one day. That he defeated Harry Potter in Quidditch.’

Did he just say that Lucy thinks? She looks at Harry and she sees that he is surprised as well. Fred and George frown at him, but it’s Cedric who says something about it: ‘Dad, I told you this. Harry fell of his broom; it was an accident.’

‘But you didn’t fell, so you won. I think Harry thinks the same about this.’ Amos says and looks at Harry like he expects him to say something about it.

Mr. Weasley coughs: ‘uhm I think it’s almost time. Are we waiting on someone else, Amos?’

‘No, this is it.’ He answers: ‘I guess it’s time for the portkey.’


	6. chapter 5

Mr. Weasley looks around and sees Harry, Lucy and Hermione: ‘You only need to touch the object, one finger is enough…’

The whole group, Diggory’s, Weasley’s, Hermione, Harry and Lucy go stand around the old shoe. It takes some effort to be able to stand in a position where everyone can touch a part of it. But in the end, it works. Mr. Weasley looks at his watch: ‘Three… Two… One.’

The magic starts, the shoe hold onto Lucy’s finger, she isn’t be able to let go even if she wants to, it feels like glue, a very strong kind of glue keeps her finger connected. A whirlwind goes around the group and transports them away from the hill.

Everything stops moving, Lucy feels her head spins and there is nothing that she can to stop the fall. She smacks with her back on the ground. She blinks, puts a hand behind her back and sees someone’s shoes in front of her. It’s Harry, he holds out his hands and helps her up: ‘Thank you.’ She says, there is silence and then she hears the others around her.

He lets go of her hand and steps backwards. He looks at her and walks off to talk with Ron. Ginny and Hermione walk over to her, both smiling at Lucy.

___________________

There is another twenty-minute walk before they reach the gate. Hermione and Ginny where whispering to one another, Lucy walked behind them.

At the gate a muggle great them. Mr. Weasley talks with him. It takes some time, but he pays for their piece of ground and gets the change back, as well as a map of the place.

…………….

When the tent stands in his place, Lucy tries to imagine how this is going to work. It’s a small, two-person size tent. When the others would arrive, there would be eleven of them. Harry and Hermione saw the problem as well, the three looked at each other with a questioning look.

Mr. Weasley put his head in the tent: ‘I think it will be small, but we’ll all be able to fit.’ He says: ‘Follow me. Come take a look.’

Lucy follows Harry inside, and she sees a big room, the inside of the tent resembles a three-room apartment. ‘Magic.’ She mutters. Harry nods.

Hermione whispers: ‘Of course.’

The others are already settling in. Mr. Weasley takes a kettle: ‘I think we’re going to need some water.’

‘There is one on the other side of the field.’ Ron says: ‘It said so on that map the muggle gave us.’

‘Can you four go and get some.’ Mr. Weasley asks. He means Ron, Harry, Lucy and Hermione: ‘Than the rest of will try to find some wood for the fire.’

‘But there is a stove.’ Ron argues.

…………….

They walk across the field, pas the tens that supporter Ireland, everything appeared to be covered with clover. The Bulgarians were indulged with their flag, red, green and white. On every tent hangs a poster with the same face: ‘Ron.’ Lucy tries to catch his attention: ‘Who is that?’

‘Who is that?’ Ron replies shocked: ‘That’s Krum. The Bulgarian seeker.’

‘He looks like he is grumpy.’ Hermione says. Lucy chuckles.

Ron looks angry and Harry laughs at his friend. ‘It doesn’t matter what he looks like.’ Ron mutter: ‘He is a real good seeker.’

On the way back, they collected the water, Ron tells them about the different school. Lucy had never thought of this before. Hermione filled it the gaps with what she read. Of course, she knew about the other schools.

‘It couldn’t be any slower.’ George jokes, when they arrive back at their tent.

………………….

They day continues, they eat breakfast, walk around the field, buy some souvenirs. Ron bought a few things. Harry bought them all an omniocular. Hermione buys the program booklets.

Lucy laughs when Ron tells a stupid joke and Hermione shakes her head. Harry looks up: ‘It’s almost time. I think.’

‘Let’s go back and find the others.’ Lucy reacts.


	7. chapter 6

Lucy and the others arrive in the top box; it’s has the best view. It’s has the best seats, high above the field, right in between the golden goalposts.

In the box stand two rows of chairs, covered in a soft purple material. Lucy looks around and sees that everyone is looking out of the box. She goes stands next them and sees witches and wizards finding their seats. They look so small from here. When she looks up, she notices a golden glow around the stadium, a sort of magical lighting.

The stadium is impressive, she already noticed the golden glow, the amount of space that there is for visitors. And now she is looking at the incredibly green wavy grass.

‘Lucy.’ Hermione nudges her side, and when she turns around Hermione says: ‘Let’s go sit down.’

Lucy nods and takes her seat next to Hermione: ‘You’re not interested in the field?’

‘Not the field.’ Hermione says: ‘I saw it, I’m more curious about the game itself and everything around it.’ Lucy turns and sees Harry talking with a house elf. ‘Lucy.’ Hermione says and she turns back to her friend.

‘What?’

‘Don’t deny it.’ Hermione giggles.

Lucy gives her a look: ‘What do you mean.’ She thinks about it: ‘There is nothing to deny or not deny.’ She tries not to laugh and Hermione signs her to stop.

‘Is there something funny? Harry asks them. Lucy shakes her head.

Hermione turns the pages of the program: ‘Not really, before the game there are performances of both the teams their mascots.’

‘That’s always worth watching.’ Mr. Weasley says taking his seat. Lucy turns and sees everyone is taking their seats. Cornelius Fudge is there with a Bulgarian wizard, as well as Lucius Malfoy with his wife and Draco. Lucy goes back to talking with Hermione.

…………………….

‘Is everyone ready?’ Bagman ask the one’s in the top box.

‘If you are as well.’ Fudges says to him.

Bagman grabs his wand from his back pocket and says: ‘ _Sonorus_ ’. When he starts talking his voice rises above everything else: ‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN … WELCOM. WELCOM TO THE FINALS OF THE 422’STE WORLD CUP QUIDDITCH!’

The audience cheers and claps loudly. Thousands of flags are being waved and national anthems add to the chaos.

‘AND NOW I PRESENT… WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY…THE MASCOTTES OF THE BULGARIAN TEAM.’

‘These are veela’s.’ Hermione whispers to Lucy. Veela are semi-human magical beings; beautiful women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright. The music started playing and the effect that the veela’s had on the male audience became even stronger. The woman starts to dance. Lucy look and sees Harry’s reaction: ‘Harry.’ She hisses, he doesn’t hear and stands up. She takes his arm and pulls him back: ‘What are you doing?’

The music stops and he blinks a few times, falling back on his seat.

‘AND NOW.’ The voice of Bagman echoes trough the stadium: ‘PLEASE, GIVE A LOVELY SWING OF YOUR WANDS TO THE MASCOTES OF THE… IRISH TEAM.’

Something that looks like a green, golden comet flies into the arena. It flies around the arena, becomes two smaller comets. Lucy looks at it in awe. A rainbow appears and the tow comets smash together revealing a huge glittering clover. Gold comes raining from the sky, and then Lucy notices that the clover consists of gnomes.

‘AND NOW A WARM WELCOME FOR THE BULGARIAN TEAM…’

The players fly over the field, people are cheering, and you hear them shouting for their favorite, which is mostly Krum.

‘AND NOW YOUR APLOUSE FOR THE IRISH TEAM…’

Lucy looks at her sides, everyone is looking through there omniculars.

‘AND THE GAME CAN BEGIN…’

……………………….

The game is nothing like quidditch on Hogwarts. Harry looks trough his omniculars, and Lucy follows his example. She slows down some actions, and fast forward again.

The game also ends spectacular. When the snitch is caught, there is a silence…. Until Bagman’s voice can be heard: ‘IRELAND WINS AND CRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH.’ He shouts: ‘BUT IRELAND WINS.’


	8. Chapter 7

A flow of people leaves the arena after Ireland won the title. Lucy and Ginny follow Hermione, Ron and Harry. Behind them, Mr. Weasley is arguing with the twins about gambling: ‘Neither of you tell your mother.’

Ginny giggles, Lucy gives her a look. ‘Come on Lucy, this is funny.’ Ginny whispers back.

When they’re finally back at the tent nobody wants to go to bed yet. Outside everyone is partying, celebrating quidditch. Mr. Weasley agrees, there is way too much music and cheering. He hands out hot Choco to everyone. Lucy curls her hands around the cup, sipping from her drink. She listens to the others talk about the match. The only person keeping herself out of the conversation is Hermione, who is looking around, taking in everything. This is the first time both girls are at an event like this.

When Ginny almost falls asleep, spilling her drink, Mr. Weasley looks up: ‘It’s time to end this.’

______________________

‘Wake up… Lucy.’ Mr. Weasley shakes her awake.

Hermione and Ginny are awake: ‘Dad, what’s going on.’

‘Follow me. Take a coat.’ He says. And hurries outside, the girls follow him and listen to what he says, taking their coat withs with them. Lucy goes outside the tent. Harry and Ron are there and Mr. Weasley moves them along. She starts moving through the people. There isn’t much light, only some comes from the leftover fires from last night. She bumps into someone, moves around him and runs after Hermione. Lucy hears screaming, and something else that’s surprisingly scary, a roaring laugh. She has to slow down when there is a group of wizards move slower before her. They hold there wands out in front of them, aiming at the sky. Themselves are covered in hoods.

Lucy looks up and shrieks. Four figures hang in the sky, forced in unnatural positions. They were being played with, the wizards with hoods use them as puppets. Lucy gets pushed aside and when she looks back up, she notices two of the figures in the sky must be children.

Mr. Weasley finds them again: ‘Get out of here.’ He yells: ‘We’re going to help the ministry.’

Harry takes Lucy’s arm and pulls her along behind her. She follows him blindly. What happened...? What just happened…? It’s the only thing she can think of. She feels people push past her, bump into her, but Harry keeps her behind him. He keeps running until there is no one around expect them. Herself, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

‘Lumos.’ Hermione mutters. Now they can look around. They really are alone here.

There is silence: ‘Fred and George have Ginny, right?’

‘I hope so.’ Ron mutters.

‘They’ll be okay.’ Harry tries to reassure them, but he doesn’t sound confident: ‘I lost my wand.’ He says.

‘You probably left it in the tent.’ Hermione reasons.

‘I hope everyone is ok.’ Lucy says.

‘And those muggles.’ Hermione adds: ‘What if they don’t know how to get them down.’

They hear something, but they don’t know where it comes from: ‘They’ll find a way.’ Ron says, comforting them: ‘The ministry will solve this.’

‘But how did they do this …’ Hermione starts, but abruptly stops.

Lucy turns and sees a shadow moving….: ‘MORSMORDRE.’ Something green starts appearing above the scrubs. The green image rises above the threes.

Ron squeaks: ‘What is that?’

It looks like a giant green skull made out of little stars. Out of the mount of the skull sticks out snake, like a tongue. The ting started rising higher. Lucy looks at Hermione, she is scared, and she can see Hermione is as well. There is screaming all around her.

‘What’s going on?’ Harry asks confused. He panics and looks around.

‘We have to move.’ Hermione says.

‘Yeah.’ Lucy agrees: ‘Come on.’ She tells the boys.

‘Why?’ Harry asks.

‘That’s the dark mark.’ Lucy explains.

‘From…Voldemort?’

She nods at him. And he follows her. But they don’t get far. In a blink of an eye they’re surrounded by other wizards, pointing there wands at them. ‘Duck.’ Harry screams and pulls his friends down with him.

‘PARALITIS.’ Twenty voices at once.

‘STOP.’ One familiar voice scream, higher than the others: ‘That’s my son!’ Mr. Weasley walks past the other wizards and looks at the teenagers: ‘Ron…? Harry, Hermione are you ok. Lucy you to?’

‘Out of the way, Arthur.’ Someone yells. It’s Crouch: ‘Which one of you did this?’ When he doesn’t get an answer: ‘Who put the dark mark up there?’

‘That?’ Harry asks shocked: ‘We didn’t do anything.’

‘Don’t lie.’

Another wizard steps forward: ‘Crouch look at them, they’re children. They cannot do…’

‘Ok.’ Crouch reacts: ‘Where did it come from?’ Hermione points at the threes. ‘From behind the threes?’ Crouch asks.


	9. chapter 8

They did not find whoever put the dark mark in the air. The wizards who tried paralyzing, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lucy, did paralyze someone. Crouches house-elf Winky, she could not have done it. Lucy felt for the elf, Crouch freed her, but to Winky, it was some sort of punishment. The elf begged her master not to release her.

They arrive at the tent, she hears Charlie speak to his father: 'What is going on, dad? Fred, George and Ginny are here. Where are the others?”

‘They are here.’ Mr Weasley answers and they follow him inside the tent. Bill sits at the table, he is holding a cloth against his arm, which is bleeding. Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny look ok. Lucy goes over the younger girl to check on her.

‘Did you get him, dad?’ Bill asks: ‘The one who put up the dark mark.’

‘No.’ Mr Weasley answers: ‘We could only find Crouch's house-elf Winky, who was holding Harry’s wand. And it was his wand that put up the dark mark.’

‘What?’ Bill, Charlie and Percy say at the same time, shocked expressions on their faces.

Fred and George are surprised: ‘Harry’s wand?’

‘Crouch’s house-elf?’ Percy says, having a hard time believing someone as Crouch can be involved in this, even as little as this.

Mr Weasley explains what happened. Together with the help of his son Ron and

Hermione, Lucy and Harry, he tells the entire story. Percy immediately sides with Crouch and Hermione starts arguing back, trying to defend Winky.

‘Now it did help us here.’ Bill stops the quarrel: ‘Right when the dark mark appeared, all the death eaters disappeared, apparating immediately.’

‘Death eaters?’ Harry asks confused.

‘The followers of you know who.’ Mr Weasley quickly explains.

_________________________

After a few hours of sleep, Lucy is awake again. They gather everything, Mr Weasley uses magic to pack the tent. They leave the campsite. An old tier is used as a portkey when they arrive back at the burrow someone runs up to them: ‘Oh my god… Oh my god.’ Mrs Weasley hugs each of her children: ‘I was so worried.’

……………………

Inside Mrs Weasley gives each of them something to drink. She is not using any magic, her hands shake, and Lucy stands up, helping her with the glasses.

‘Tell me everything that happened.’ Mrs Weasley demands. Her husband starts talking. He explains the death eaters, the chaos and the dark mark that was created using Harry’s wand. It takes some time, but Mrs Weasley nods. Her family is safe.

Mr Weasley and Percy get called into work. When they leave, Harry asks Mrs

Weasley: ‘Hedwig? Was there any…?’

‘There has not been any post.’ She replies. Ron, Hermione and Lucy look at him, not understanding his question.

‘Uh, Ron can I put some of my stuff in your room?’

Lucy nudges him: ‘Oh, yes, Harry sure.’ Ron says and stands up. Both girls follow them upstairs. ‘You know what this is about?’ Hermione asks Lucy.

‘No idea.’

The door of Ron’s room closes, and he turns to Harry: ‘What is it?’

Harry sits: ‘It is something that I did not tell you. Saturday, I woke up with pain in my scar.’

Hermione gasps: ‘Maybe you can tell Dumbledore. Or…’

‘Do you think he is back, you-know-who.’ Ron asks with a depressed face.

Harry sighs. Lucy sits next to him: ‘What do you think?’

‘I… I do not know.’ He says: ‘But I told Sirius. And then there was this dream.’

‘You told Sirius?’ Hermione exclaims.

‘What for a dream?’ Ron asks.

Harry glance at both his friends, holding his hands up in defense.

‘Dream first.’ Lucy says: ‘What was it about?’

‘It was about him and peter. They were plotting to kill… Someone.’

‘It was only a dream, right?’ Ron asks.

Hermione nods, but her face has a scared expression on it.

‘But if it was not. I mean, my scar hurts and then this happens at the world cup. It was his sign from Voldemort.’

‘Do not say his name.’ Ron says, covering his ears.

‘You think he will rise again?’ Lucy asks, remembering what he told her about divination.

Harry nods.

‘Come on.’ Hermione says: ‘That is not going to happen.’

‘And you told Sirius?’ Lucy ignores her friend. Harry needs her support.

‘Maybe that was a good idea.’ Ron says.

‘But we do not know where he is.’ Lucy adds: ‘It can take a while before we hear something from him. Maybe we should wait than decide what to think.’

‘I agree.’ Hermione says.

‘Ok, let’s play some quidditch. Harry, you’re coming?’

_______________________

Lucy walks through the room taking some of her clothes to her suitcase.

‘You forgot this.’ Ginny says.

She lays her clothes on her bed and takes the parcel from Ginny: ‘What is it?’

‘It’s a dress.’ Hermione says: ‘I got one as well.’

‘I did not.’ Ginny exclaims.

Lucy takes it out of the package. It’s beautiful: ‘Why do you think we got it.’

‘A special event?’ Hermione guessed.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning the weather is grey, cloudy. It exactly how Lucy feels about standing up so early. Lucky everything was packed, and her clothes lay over the end of her bed, dark blue jeans, a simple black shirt and a pale blue jumper. They would change into their school uniforms on the train.

She brushes her hair and looks at Ginny, she is adding a few more extra things to her bag. Lucy thinks she does regret not finishing packing last night.

Hermione looks at her, they both go to the kitchen, taking their luggage with them. Ginny is left trying to close hers.

…………..

‘Are you girls ready?’ Mrs Weasley asks: ‘That so good. Get some breakfast.’ She points at the table and hurries to get the milk on the table.

A few minutes later, when the twins, Harry and Ron, are at the table as well. Mr Weasley walks in followed by Ginny: ‘I got called into work.’

‘Now?’ Mrs Weasley complains.

‘It’s an emergency. It’s about Alastor Moody.’ Mr Weasley explains to his wife. She nods understanding. He takes time to tell his kids to listen to their teachers before leaving.

Bill and Charlie come downstairs when their father has left the house: ‘Did some mention Moody?’ Bill asks and sits down.

‘He claims someone tried to break into his house last night.’ Their mother informs them.

‘Mad-Eye Moody?’ George asks: ‘Is he that crazy…?’

‘Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody.’ Mrs Weasley points out.

‘Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?’ Fred tells the others when his mother left the room.

‘Mad-eye Moody used to be a gifted wizard.’ Bill says.

‘Who is he?’ Lucy asks. She looks at the older siblings, expecting at least one of them to know more.

‘He’s retired, used to work at the Ministry. I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror — one of the best . . . a Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him.’ Charlie explains: ‘He made himself loads of enemies, though . . . The families of people he caught, mainly . . . and I heard he’s been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn’t trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere.’

______________________

Then it begins… getting to the train station. Mrs Weasley arranged taxis which is a whole lot different than the cars from the ministry, from last year. Lucy and Hermione are pushed in the backseat of one of them. Mina and Crookshanks are in a carrier, both cats get along fine. They spend a lot of time together. Crookshanks is clearly the leader of the two, with Mina trying to cuddle up to the other cat. And how cute this may be, themselves the girls were in a cramped position because they had to fit in their luggage as well.

………….

When they arrive at the station everyone is happy, they can get out and stretch their legs. The money gets transferred. The unusual group of witches and wizards makes their way inside.

This time everyone knows how to get on platform 9 ¾. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong this time. And everyone gets on the train. Lucy waits for the Weasley’s to get on the train. She sees Charlie hugging Ginny: ‘I might see you back before you know.’ He says.’

‘I wish I could go back this year.’ Bill says back.

‘What do you think he means?’ Ginny asks Lucy on the train.

Lucy shrugs: ‘Apparently we’ll know tonight.' It was the only thing they had said about it. Lucy follows Harry, Ron and Hermione while Ginny goes the opposite way.

…………….

In their compartment, Ron is complaining about what happened: ‘How can they not tell us…’

‘Shh.’ Hermione says and points to the side. They can hear talking from the comportment next to them. It’s a knows voice.

‘… My father even considered transferring me to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. He knows the principal. And you know what he thinks of Dumbledore; such a mudblood friend. On Durmstrang they’re not allowed. My mother didn’t want me to go to school this far away. My father tried to pursue her, explaining how their teaching is about the dark arts.

Lucy slowly stands up and closes their door, shutting out Malfoy’s voice.

‘If he thinks Durmstrang is so much better, he should have gone to that school. At least we would not have to put with him.’ Hermione says.

‘Is Durmstrang another school?’ Harry asks.

‘Yes.’ Ron says: ‘But where is it? In which country?’

‘Nobody knows.’ Hermione tells them.

‘Why not?’ Harry asks.

‘Because there is a lot of rivalry between the schools. At least there used to be.’

Hermione explains: ‘This way they could keep their secrets.’

‘But it must be huge, Like Hogwarts.’ Ron says: ‘You cannot hide that.’

Ron. Hogwarts is also a hidden place.’ Lucy says surprised that he did not know.

‘Yes. Everyone knows, it says it in, Hogwarts: a history.’

‘Ok than everyone includes Hermione and Lucy.’ Ron says: ‘How do you hide it?’

‘It bewitched.’ Lucy explains: ‘Like the world cup. But I suspect it’s in the north. And high up, because I suspect it to be cold. Because of their uniforms, it includes fur’

Hermione nods and Ron laughs: ‘It would give some opportunities. Someone could push Malfoy off a glacier.’


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy looks outside the train window. The rain turned the sky almost black, the lights in the train turned on. Harry, Ron and Hermione are talking with Dean.

‘Hey.’ Lucy says and sits up straighter: ‘I’m going to see if I can find Ginny.’

……….

Lucy comes back almost an hour later. She sees Neville talking with Ron and Harry and Hermione buried in a book. ‘What are you reading?’ Lucy asks her and looks over her shoulder: ‘Summoning Charm.’

‘The top box, for the first and the final time, Weasley.’ Malfoy stands in the door. Crabbe and Goyle stand behind him. They both grown since last year.

Lucy looks annoyed. ‘Did we invite you here?’ Harry asks straight out.

Malfoy sees something hanging over the cage of Pigwidgeon: ‘What is this, Weasley?’ He holds up Ron’s dress robes: ‘You did not plan on wearing this, were you? This has been out of fashion since 1860 if it even ever was a good look.’

‘Stop it.’ Ron yells his head as read as his dress robes.

Malfoy tries to speak while he is laughing. Bothe Crabbe and Goyle snicker. ‘Did you... Plan on entering the event?’

‘What are you talking about?’ Ron asks angrily.

‘I bet Potter will.’ Malfoy goes on: ‘You’ll never leave a chance to show off.’

‘Malfoy, just say what it is.’ Lucy complains.

‘Or leave.’ Harry adds.

‘Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry, and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him...’ He signs Crabbe and Goyle to leave.

Ron stands us and pushes the door closed. The glass shatters.

‘Ron.’ Lucy says while Hermione repairs the door.

‘That idiot... Always telling us that he knows more than. And then “Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry”. My father could have been promoted a million times, but he likes his job.’

‘Of course, Ron.’ Hermione says: ‘Don’t let them get to you.’

It didn’t really help. Ron's mood stayed the same. He stares angrily out of the window.

Hermione continues to learn some spells while Lucy and Harry talk.

……………….

The train arrives it the station. Outside it’s still pouring. They greet Hagrid.

‘I’m so happy that I do not have to go with the boats.’ Hermione says.

Lucy nods: ‘Agreed.’ She gets in one of the carts that are going towards the castle. Hermione, Ron and Harry share the same cart.

‘What do you think is going to happen this year?’ Ron asks.

‘Why do you think we know something.’ Lucy reacts.

‘Don’t know, thought that I would ask.’

‘I hope it stops raining soon.’ Hermione sighs.

__________________

It did not stop. The four walk in the great hall, it’s beautifully decorated like always, candles floating in the air. Golden plates and cups lay on the table. It was a lot warmer inside. Lucy rubs her hands together and takes a seat: ‘This is way better.’

‘Would have been even more fun if I wasn’t this wet.’ Ron complains. Harry laughs:

‘Yeah, indeed. I hope they start sorting soon. I’m starving.’ A high voice asks for Harry’s attention.

Lucy looks at Hermione: ‘Are you looking forward to your lessons?’

‘Yes, I finally have a normal lesson plan again.’

‘You stopped with the crazy time-game?’ Lucy chuckles.

‘Where is the new teacher of DADA?’ Harry asks them.

Lucy looks at the long table that stood transverse. The table for the teachers. She didn’t see anyone new: ‘I don’t know.’

‘Maybe they couldn’t find anyone?’ Hermione suggests.

Each year they got a new one, and every time something mysterious happened with them, something not so good.

‘Look.’ Hermione says and points at the side of the room. The door had opened, and McGonagall walks out followed by a bunch of first years. They stand in a long row, looking at the sorting hat. A creek opens, and the hat starts singing.

…………………..

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

……………….

The whole school starts clapping. ‘This is not the same song as our first year?’ Harry is confused.

‘It’s a different one each year.’ Lucy explains.

McGonigal takes a sheet of paper: ‘If I call your name, take place on the chair and put the hat on.’


	12. chapter 11

After everyone was sorted into the houses, they could start eating. Hermione stopped halfway through when she discovered it was made by house-elves.

Now the desserts disappear, and Dumbledore stands up: ‘Good.’ He says: ‘Now that everyone is fed, I’m going to request everyone’s attention to address some points.’

Lucy listens, looking at him.

‘First, there is a list of forbidden objects, you can check in Filch office. The forbidden forest is still forbidden for everyone, just like Hogsmeade is for the first and second years.’ Dumbledore continues: ‘I have to inform you, to my regret, that there will be no quidditch house tournament this year.’

Harry looks at Lucy, confused: ‘No Quidditch!’ He whispers. He clearly did not like it at all. He has been the seeker of Gryffindor since his first year.

‘But that is because there will be another event happening this year. And I can assure you that you will find it very amusing.’

Are they about to figure out what the special event is about? Lucy stretches her neck like she’ll hear the news better this way. Her interest, growing with the second.

‘I’m pleased to announce that this year, Hogwarts is the host of…’ But before Dumbledore can say anything, the doors of the great hall open. A stranger walks in. It’s a man, he leans on his staff, his cloak still around his shoulders. He shakes it off to reveal his long weary grey hair. All eyes are on him when he makes his way to the front of the room. He stumbles across the room, leaning on his stick.

Lucy blinks, shocked of his face. It’s covered in scars. How did that happen? One of his eyes is fake, it does not blink, and it spins around. Once it even rolls to the back of his head, only showing the white of it. When he reaches Dumbledore, he shakes his hand. The headmaster greets him and listens to what he has to say. He nods and then Dumbledore looks back at the room filled with curious students: ‘May I introduce the new defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Moody.’

There would be applause from the students. When other new teaches have been announced, they did, but this time it stays silent. Lucy is still shocked by his entrance. Harry whispers: ‘Moody? Mad-Eye Moody?’

Ron nods slowly: ‘I think so.’

‘What happened to his face?’ Hermione asks what everyone, including Lucy, is thinking.

‘I have no idea.’ Ron mutters.

Moody does not seem bothered by his cold welcome. He sits down at the table.

Dumbledore continues his announcements: ‘As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.’

‘That is a joke.’ Fred says loud.

‘I can assure you that this is for real, Mr Weasley.’ Dumbledore says: ‘Although I did hear a good joke this summer…’ McGonigal clears her throat. ‘But now may not be the right time for that.’ He scans the room: ‘This year we’ll be the host for Triwizard tournament. Not everyone will know what this is, for the ones who do know, I’m sorry, but I’ll give a short explanation first. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years. It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.’

‘Death toll?’ Hermione peeps. While Lucy says: ‘What? How can they… it’s dead that’s…’

‘Since it’s been cancelled there have been numerous attempts to restart this tradition. With no luck until now. The ministry thinks it’s time, but to keep it as safe as possible, there will be extra rules this time. In October the other schools, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, will arrive, bringing with them their students that will try to enter. How this happens will be explained at that moment. Whoever will win the tournament gets the honour for the school and personally wins a thousand Galleons.’ He stops to let it sink in.

‘I’m in.’ George says excitedly. There is whispering in the room, cheering, laughing.

‘But as I said, there are other rules this year. There is an age limit. Only students that are seventeen or older are allowed to compete in the competition. With his news, you can all go back to your respectable common rooms. First years follow your prefects.’

Fred and George looked disappointed, as did many others. ‘They cannot do that.’ Fred says. And his brother nods: ‘We’ll have to make a plan, but we’ll get in.’

‘Come.’ Lucy says to Hermione: ‘I don’t want to be the last to leave the room.’ Hermione nods and stands up. Harry and Ron follow them back to the Gryffindor-common room. This is going to be a strange year.


	13. Chapter 12

The next day Lucy stands up with a smile on her face. This is year something exciting is going to happen at Hogwarts.

She walks to the great hall for breakfast, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They talk about their new lesson plan. It’s not that bad. All morning is outside, and, in the afternoon,

she had ancient runes, not that bad either. She hoped that they would wait to give them homework.

…………..

The first lesson of the day is herbology. Professor Sprout shows them the plants they’re going to work on. They’re not like any plant Lucy ever saw before, uglier, stranger. Kind of looks like a large, thick, black slug covered in shiny protrusions.

‘Bubotubers. They need squeezing. You will collect the pus—’ Sprout starts her lesson.

‘The what?’ Someone reacts.

‘Pus, Finnigan, pus, and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus.’ Sprout says: ‘Why do we collect the pus for? Hermione.’

‘It is an excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne.’

‘That’s right, excellent.’ Sprout tells her: ‘Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples.’

The rest of the lesson they collect the pus by squeezing it over and over again. When the sound of the bell goes, telling them it’s time to go to their next lesson. Lucy is washing her hands.

…………………

Hagrid stands before his cabin, fang sits next to him. ‘Uhm, good morning, welcome to the first lesson … of the year… Care of Magical Creatures. We better wait until the Slytherins are here. They’re not going to want to miss this.

‘What are those?’ Ron says. He points at the beasts. They look like pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobsters or scorpions, with their legs sticking out at an odd angle. They were about six inches long and smelled strongly of rotten fish.

‘Blast-Ended Skrewt.’ Hagrid answers and looks at them like they’re fluffy and cute and not at all disgusting and scary. Which they are. ‘They just hatched. It can be a fun little project this year.’

Hagrid makes them work with the animals. Lucy tries, but she doesn’t get what to do. Ron sighs when he almost gets bitten.

‘I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?’ Malfoy calls out.

Lucy turns around.

‘Did he really say that?’ Harry whispers to her.

‘It’s Malfoy.’ She answers: ‘It’s a little bit true.’ The males had stingers and the females had suckers on their body to suck blood.

Harry chuckles.

………………

There is only one class left today. And for Lucy, that is a study of the ancient runes. At the end of the day, she gets what she wants. There is no homework today. She goes to the library to choose a book.

She goes back to the common room. ‘Hey Harry, why so happy?’

Harry grins: ‘You missed something great.’

‘Something awesome.’ Ron adds while Hermione says: ‘It was not. It was awful.’

‘What happened?’ Lucy asked, sitting in the empty chair, opposite of Harry.

They tell her that Mad-eye Moody had transfigured Draco into a white ferret.

‘See, that is not a thing that a teacher does.’ Hermione tells them: ‘Lucy?’

But she does not reply. She tries to imagine what happened.

‘He is such a good teacher.’ George says when he and Fred go stand at the end of the table.

‘He really knows how to do those things.’ Fred adds: ‘You should have seen it, Lucy.’


	14. Chapter 13

A few days later, Lucy sits in the Gryffindor common-room; her cat Mina lays on her lap. She writes another sentence in her essay. A few more lines… she glances to the other side of the table. Harry works on something for divination. She goes back to her defence against the dark arts textbook. He looks up: ‘Are you ok?’

Lucy holds her feather, stops writing halfway.

A textbook drop on the table: ‘I should do some homework as well.’ Ron says: ‘I don’t think any of you will let me copy yours.’

Hermione smiles, knowing they interrupted.

Ron sees what Lucy is working on: ‘DADA, that was some lesson.’ He sounds impressed.

Lucy drops her pen and runs off.

……………………………………

_Flashback: first defence against the dark arts lesson._

………………

The four of them take two tables in front of the teacher’s desk. Hermione looks excited at Lucy, but it looks like everyone is waiting for the lesson to begin. She takes her book; the whole classroom is suspiciously silent. It doesn’t take long before they hear Moody’s footsteps in the hallway. When he walks in, he looks as intimidating as before: ‘Put those away.’ He grumbles: ‘Those books. You won’t need them.’

They put them away. Lucy does this without looking away from the teacher.

Moody takes a list and starts reading names from it. His normal eye on the paper, his magical one goes around the room, looking at everyone when they answer. He scares her in a way. She does not know why. But he does.

‘Good.’ He mumbles after he just finished reading the last name. ‘Professor Lupin wrote a letter about this class. And if I understand it correctly you have a lot of experience in dealing with dark creatures. You worked on Boggarts, pixies, red caps and werewolves. Is that right?’ When he sees the class nod he goes on: ‘But you’re far behind on curses… We need to work on that.’ He looks around the room again, observing: ‘So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I’m supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I’m not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you’re in the sixth year.’ He pauses: ‘You’re not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore’s got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you’re up against, the better. How do you defend yourself against something you’ve never seen before? I want you to be prepared. I want you to be focused and alert. I want you to put that thing away when I’m talking, miss Brown.’

Lucy glances and sees Lavender, who is blushing, put something away from under her desk. Is he able to see through solid objects?

‘The unforgivable curses, who can name me one?’ Moody asks.

A few hands rise. Lucy stays quiet, she doesn’t move, and not because she doesn’t know the answer.

‘Ron.’ Moody points him out, his magical eye still on Lavender.

‘My father told me… About the Imperius Curse.’

‘Of course.’ Moody says: ‘It’s no surprise. The ministry did have a few difficulties with the Imperius curse, some time ago.’ He moves to stand behind his desk. And takes a glass jar out of a drawer. In it are three spiders, crawling around. He put his hand in the jar, took one of them out. The spider is large enough to see the struggle of the animal. Moody points his wand: ‘Imperio.’ He moved his wand, and the spider goes through the air, out of his hand, jumping on the desk, doing a strange desk. The class laughs, almost, not Moody who’s invisible eye is watching her, the only student who is not finding this enjoyable: ‘You find this funny?’ He asks aloud: ‘Would you like it if I that this with you?’ The class goes silent. The spider moves again: ‘I have total control.’ He continues, making the spider do different things while he speaks: ‘I can make it, drown itself, throw itself out of a window, or even jump in someone throat.’

Lucy goes white, the teacher's voice fades away. She takes a deep breath a makes herself listen again.

‘… You can learn how to resist the Imperius curse. And I will try to teach you, but it takes a strong mind, and not everyone is capable of this.’


End file.
